Alpha and Omega Trusted Paws Dolomite's Wrath
by AlphaWolf521
Summary: After Seven months of Peace the Jewels are met with a troublesome force, Dolomites. The jewels are sent forward in time after Dolomites devastated the entire park. The jewels must find there way back to restore the now ruins of what was left of the pack, and must defeat Dolomites. Will they succeed. WARNING YAIO CONTENT AND CHARACTER DON'T LIKE DON'T READ
1. Chapter 1

**AlphaWolf521: Hey guys before I get started I'm here to explain on the GIGANTIC delay on this series. I was planning on posting it the day I originally said I would buuuut when I went to my laptop the screen was broken and it messed the entire system up. I lost all the work i did last summer plus last year. But thanks to my mom and sister I was able to come back to the website so I'm back and better than ever ^v^. Now moving on from that, All the messages from under this one under both me and EchoProject are old sooo yeah you don't have to read those parts if you don't want to.**

 **Alphawolf521: Hey guys what's up long time no see; well me and EchoProject got to chatting and well we came up with this idea so why not? I liked the idea and i was gonna need help for the sequel so we decided to do a Collaboration. I hope you enjoy it ^v^.  
**

 **Disclaimer- We don't own any of the Alpha and Omega characters (Obviously)**

 **We do however take full ownership of our O/C's**

Alpha and Omega Trusted Paws & The Rip in Time 

Chapter 1: The Six Months of Peace

Dedeki's POV

It's been six months after the battle with Delmuha, and I'm still slightly exhausted but I can live. Thanks to Echo's awesome restoration technique our pack territory was restored but no one believes we saved the world, but I don't care.

All I cared about was that Hutch was safe again and he was in my arms. I couldn't bare to be reminded of what Delmuha did to him. It was the scariest moment of my life when I saw Delmuha's paw strike straight through him. I swear when he died it felt like i died to.

I sighed looking out side seeing it bright and early. I smiled and let go of Hutch slowly so I wouldn't wake him up. I walked to the mouth of the den and smiled looking out side and seeing everyone walking around doing there usual alpha, omega, and possibly beta duties. It was a blessing in my perspective. I was happy beyond words to see my home still intact.

Suddenly I heard a yawn and I looked over my shoulder seeing Hutch raising his head slowly his eyes slightly open. I smiled, "You're up early huh?" I said chuckling. He smiled, "Yeah we got work to do you know?" he said chuckling.

Blake trotted into the den smiling, "Hey guys Winston wanted me to tell you that today you two need to do two jobs. He wants you to do border patrol and hunting." he said pointing at me. He looked at Hutch, "And he wants you to do border patrol and...pup-sitting." He said snickering slightly.

Hutch groaned, "Why can't the omegas do it?" He said frowning. Blake shrugged, "I have no clue and i didn't bother to ask but you might want to get to work." Blake said before running off towards Kiyo's den. I sighed, "Why do i have to do all that...border patrol THEN hunting...UGH." I groaned laying on my side.

Hutch did the same and we were looking at each other and smiled, "Oh well...let's get to work." Hutch said before getting up and walking out of the den. I groaned, "Fine." i said before i got up leaving out as well.

Echo's POV

I woke up to the annoying sensation of someone hopping on my back. Knowing exactly who it was I just turned myself onto my other side. I have no clue how my mate could be such a morning wolf.

I felt him tugging on my ear so I tried swatting him away but he continued anyways. "Come on babe you never know if the pack needs us" Flame said. I just rolled my eyes and moved to the back of the den.

"If they needed us then I think we would've heard an explosion by now" I said trying to lie down. "If you don't get up in five seconds you're going to regret it" he teased. I just faced the other way and plopped myself onto the ground.

"Five...Four...Three" he said starting to count.

"Don't care love" I said still trying to fall back to sleep.

"Twooo...One" Using the power of his jewel Flame lit a small fire on my tail.

I sprung onto my paws and quickly stepped onto my tail to try and stop it. It burnt out but left a charred spot on my fur

"Was that really necessary babe?" I said looking at him as if he were crazy.

"Absolutely, whatever it takes to wake your lazy butt up" he said giggling.

I used my restoration power to return the fur on my tail to it's original color. "It's too early for this babe" I said before he nuzzled my side and licked my cheek.

I heard some laughter coming from the outside of my den and saw both Kiyo and Candu peeking inside. I sighed and asked, "how much of that did you guys see?"

Kiyo and his lover entered my den still laughing to themselves. "Just about everything"

"Fantastic... So what the heck are you guys doing here?" I asked

"We came here to tell you guys that you have pack duties today" Candu said

"Whaaaat, that completely ruins today" I said disappointed.

"Love it's not a tragedy, it shouldn't be difficult" Flame said trying to uplift my spirit.

"Anyways..." Kiyo said. "Winston wanted you to meet Dedeki by the hunting grounds around noonish, and Flame is suppose to meet Hutch at Sequa's and Noah's den to baby sit their pups at dusk."

"See babe it's not all that bad, at least we get the morning to ourselves" Flame said before he kissed me on the cheek.

"Fine... " I said before I kissed him back.

Kiyo chuckled, "At least your not hunting all day we got to go now." Kiyo sighed rolling his eyes.

Candu groaned, "Why's today so busy?" the said as they turned around leaving the den.

"Good luck with that then guys" I shouted to them.

They smiled looking over their shoulders, "Thanks were definitely gonna need it." They both said in unison before they disappeared into the forest.

"Well honey what did you have in mind?" Flame said looking up smiling at me. I winked one eye looking up at the ceiling of the cave.

"Hm...how about we go to see the pups you're supposed to be pup-sitting." I said shrugging my shoulders.

Flame looked at me dull like, "That sounds more of like a job don't you think?" he said yawning.

I frowned, "Well it's morning i don't know what to do i just woke up not even five minutes ago Mr. Tail Burner" I said jokingly

He rolled his eyes, "How do you even know that Sequa and Drake are there?"

"True, how about we just go for a walk?" I asked

I saw a faint wag in his tail and he smiled, "Sure why not?' He said standing up and stretching his legs.

"Hopefully it can wake us up before we have to go do our duties" I said laughing

He yawned, "I hope so since it's my first day pup-sitting I hope I can make a good impression." He said chuckling

I nuzzled his side, "I'm sure you will babe, they'll probably think you're the best thing ever"

He chuckled, "Yeah I hope so, Alright where are we walking to?" he said looking out the den.

"Perhaps around the lake?" I said looking at him

I saw him shiver slightly before he chuckled, "U-Uh y-yeah s-sure w-we can go there." He said nervously his ears falling to the side.

"Bad choice, how about the valley?" I asked

Suddenly his posture straightened and he began wagging his tail, "Awesome." He said smiling

"Whatever makes my baby happy" I said before rubbing against him.

He chuckled, "Sounds great we'd better go now time's ticking on our free time." He said walking out the den.

I followed him being greeted by the harsh sunlight in my eyes as we exited the mouth of the den making me stop for a second.

"Come on love" Flame said laughing

I chuckled, "Hold on love, it's just a little bright is all." I said holding a paw over my eyes.

I waited for about a minute or two before the brightness began to dim down to where I could see better. I looked and frowned, "Dammit where'd he go?" I said looking around seeing Flame had disappeared.

I looked into the forest and I saw a black small silhouette in the dark part of the forest and I frowned, "HEY WAIT UP!" I yelled before I ran into the forest as well.

Blake's POV

I chuckled continuing to trot towards Kiyo's den delivering his duties. However when I got there the den was completely empty. I frowned, "Hey…where did they-" I yelped and whimpered when I heard a growl from behind me.

I dashed into the cave and turned around seeing Drake smirking, "Oh you big old baby, what are you doing here?" he said rolling his eyes. 

I frowned a blush showing on my face from embarrassment, "Oh shut up, I was just coming to tell Kiyo and Candu about their duties.

Suddenly Sequa walked up beside Drake and slapped him across his face making him yelp, "Quit teasing Blake you know he's timid towards wolves he doesn't know." She said frowning at Drake.

Drake couldn't help but let out a small whimper at his vivid red mark on his left cheek on his face. 

I chuckled, "Anyways where's Kiyo he should be here." I said refocusing on my job.

Drake frowned, "I already told them a couple hours ago after we had that meeting early this morning." he said rubbing his cheek.

Sequa looked at me, "Are you and the others gonna be ok watching after our troublesome two you know how they like being in trouble every once in a while." She said rolling her eyes. I chuckled

I smiled, "It's no biggie as long as Hutch and Flame are there just in case the two decided they wanna...play." I said frowning. They smiled, "Thanks we owe you all big time for this." She said looking at Drake who was looking off into the distance.

Sequa coughed trying to get his attention but to no avail. So she pinched his side making him yelp, "Ok! Thank you!" he said frowning at her, as he rubbed his side.

She smiled, "Thank you, again now we got to go check on them so we'll see you later." She said waving before they both left the mouth of the cave. 

I nodded, "Now...what to do on my spare time?" I said walking out the den. I looked around seeing the field was empty no wolves in sight.

I sighed, "I've got at least two hours and I have no idea what to use them for." I sighed before I walked back to the Alpha's den.

Hutch's POV

It's been 30 minutes and I've been walking with Dedeki sight seeing as we were completing our border patrol. 

I sighed, "Ok i know you're stalling we could've finished this 29 minutes ago." I said looking at him. We had been walking at a slow pace for us and i was getting kinda bored. 

He chuckled, "Yeah but you'd be lying if you said you didn't enjoy walking with me." He said looking at me smiling. 

I chuckled, "True…" i said chuckling a little more as I leaned on his shoulder. 

"Oh hey guys." I looked in front of us seeing Grandma and grandpa walking our way. I smiled, "Oh hey how's it been?" I said chuckling. Calibus and i have been on even fields for a while and i forgave him for what had happened last year. 

I didn't trust him until after we battle Delmuha and Calibus risked his life to save us.

He chuckled, "I see you're on patrol?" he said chuckling.

I nodded, "Well unfortunately I got stuck with as well pup-sitting." I said frowning.

Calibus chuckled, "Damn, wait isn't that a job for omegas?" he said confused.

I nodded, "Yeah so why did i get stuck with it?" I frowned, but it was neutralized by Dedeki's nuzzle.

He chuckled, "Well it beats taking on two of the longest taking jobs in the whole pack." he said. I sighed, "Yeah but I don't even know who those pups are and when I do I know for a fact I won't really like them." I said looking up at him. 

He frowned, "Why's that? I love pups." He said cocking an eyebrow. 

I frowned, "Well I wouldn't say I cared too much for pups...not that i wouldn't mind having a daughter or a son…" I said looking at him.

He rolled my eyes, "So you don't want pups but you do want pups?" He said looking at me chuckling. 

I frowned, "No I…" I looked not really know what I want now. 

He chuckled and licked my cheek, "If only we could have pups." He said chuckling a little more.

Grandma chuckled, "You two are a trip. Anyways shouldn't you all be hunting now? I'm pretty sure that Echo is waiting for you. so that you can go hunting." Grandma said looking at a smile on her face. 

Calibus nuzzled her blushing while doing so, "And we've got some catching up to do." he said grinning. She chuckled intertwining their tails. 

Dedeki rolled his eyes, "Oh get a den you two." He said jokingly. They smiled before they turned around and walked off.

Dedeki looked at me and frowned, "Well looks like I'm off, I'm supposed to be the leader of the hunting group so i'd better get going." he said looking at me.

I frowned, "Yeah...but I'm still confused about the pup idea…" I said looking down.

Dedeki smiled at pat me on the head, "Well find some way to get a pup, I love the idea of having a son or daughter. Guess it must be a motherly thing." he said jokingly before he disappeared into thin air. 

I smiled and my tail began to wag unintentionally at the idea of me having a pup. I couldn't help but walk off a little groove in my step as I began walking over to Winston's Cave

Flame's POV

"Come on babe keep up" I said jokingly. "It's almost noon and you have to meet up with the hunting party"

"Ugh, I didn't even want to do this in the first place. Don't they have enough wolves in this pack to do it?" Echo said before I smacked him on the back of his head. "What was that for?"

"If you don't hunt then you don't get any food, it's simple" I told him. "That and the leaders would probably be pissed for how was

y you are"

"Whatever" he said rolling his eyes.

We kept walking for a couple of seconds before we came across the hunting grounds.

One of them darted there eyes at me and chuckled slightly, it was Noah and I knew it, "Flame I appreciate your courtesy but you seem a bit... uh... how can I can I say it without being a little offensive." He said smiling politely.

Drake frowned, "You mean small...I wouldn't blame you I bet he couldn't even catch a squirrel if he tried." Drake said scoffing his head to left.

I couldn't help but frown at that that comment, I was the smallest in my family and they had no clue as to what I've been through.

Noah frowned at Drake, "You don't have to be so rude about it, He's an omega afterall." he said sighing.

Echo growled, "Is there a...problem here?" He said catching up to me.

His teeth were gritted and he was glaring at the two.

Noah frowned, "Nope just Drake being Drake." He said with another sigh. Drake frowned, "What's that supposed to mean." he said obviously offended.

Echo growled, "I don't care what type of behavior he has if he's got a problem with Flame being here I wouldn't mind showing him a different perspective." He growled his aura igniting the grass making it shine a shade of gold.

Drake sat up straight his eyes focused on Echo and he gave a nervous smiled, "Uh-uh n-no that's not necessary." he said shaking a little with his tail tucked between his ears flatten.

Echo smirked his aura returning to his body, "Good now where's the rest of the team?" He said looking around.

Suddenly there was a loud crash that rumbled the ground in front of the small group making everyone jump back.

There was kicked up dust from the impact and when it settled the wolf stood up smirking, it was Dedeki with damn well over twelve caribou.

Everyone got wide eyed, "What the? H-how did you?" Noah and Drake said in unison.

Dedeki gave a dull look, "You're seriously gonna ask a jewel how he just took out twelve caribou? The same Jewel that stood his ground against a huge dark dragon?" He said jokingly

"Ehem" said Echo

Dedeki's ear twitched and he looked at echo and frowned, "Ok maybe I had a little help."

Both of them frowned, "Oh…"

Echo groaned, "WHAT THE HELL DID I EVEN COME HERE FOR THEN? Why would they send me if they sent Dedeki too?! Why do they need so much." He said plopping down.

I looked at him frowning, "Same reason why your so lazy today." I said walking over to him nuzzling his pouty puppy face.

He looked at me, "Maybe because i might have had some PLANS today?" He said obviously irritated.

I was about to say something but there was a loud howl and it was Winston calling out for a report on the hunt.

I looked back quickly seeing a smirk on Dedeki's face as he stomped his paw and we were right in front of the Alpha's den in the blink of an eye.

There were two other groups one with Candu and Kiyo by themselves and the other a few wolves i never was acquainted with. Winston was on the cliff of his den looking down in astonishment.

"Whoa...wasn't expecting such good results" he said looking at the piles of caribou that were here.

I looked seeing about eight in Kiyo's pile two in the other groups pile and 15 in ours.

Winston smiled, "Well congrats on your successful hunt. You can continue on your daily activities." He said walking back into the den.

I looked back and before i knew it Dedeki, and the others were gone, and the caribou's were gone too.

"Ugh, that was incredibly stupid, was I there for emotional support?" He scoffed. "I could've spent this time sleeping too..."

Suddenly i felt someone slide under me and pick me up, "Well thanks to Dedeki we have so more time on our paws so what do you wanna do?" He said chuckling again.

Suddenly Hutch came strolling out of nowhere apparently in a good mood. I chuckled, "Oh hey Hutch what's up you seem in a good mood." He looked at me and then at Echo before smiling,

"Nothing...just a little excited about the future." he said walking into the den. I tilted my head, "What's going on with him? I haven't seen him happy since their re-wedding." I said becoming a little suspicious.

"Well today has been really uneventful so far..." Echo said

I chuckled, "So spending the morning with me was uneventful?" i said switching my subject to this comment.

"Nononono, I mean this hunt. Every second around you is amazing" he said nuzzling my side. 

I chuckled, "Mhmm whatever anyways it's getting late we need to head over to Drake's den I wanna be early to make a good impression on my first job."

"I'm sure you will love" he said before he kisses me on the cheek.

I chuckled, "Well we can take our time on the way there no need to rush." i said cuddling up on his back and feeling a little sleepy.

"Nope, you can't fall asleep now hun" he said laughing to himself.

I frowned, "But i'm tiyawrd." i whined like a pup.

"If I can't fall asleep, you can't fall asleep" he said bluntly

I frowned, "Fine, but i'm still gonna make myself cozy though." I said nuzzling the back of his neck with my cheek.

"Good thing you're not heavy" he said laughing.

I chuckled before my eyes glazed half way over and before I knew it I drifted off to sleep.

Echo's POV

"Dangit, I knew he would do that" I said to myself as i rolled my eyes.

I trotted off into the forest not trying to wake up "sleeping beauty" on my back. It was a couple minutes before I came across Drake's den. Outside was Blake, Hutch, Dedeki, Sequa, and Drake.

Dedeki looked my way, "Oh hey there's the last couple." he said chuckling

"My significant other is currently unconscious" I laughed to myself

Drake shook his head, "Even as an omega he's not made for the part." he said with a sigh shaking his head.

"I'm sorry Drake I couldn't hear that, what the hell did you just say?" I said charging my aura a little.

Normally he's shot right back into submission by my aura's sight but he didn't seem affected by it at all.

He frowned, "I just said your little princess is a lazy bum." He said looking me dead in the eye.

I placed my mate on the ground softly and in a blink of an eye Drake was pinned to the ground by my corrupted form with my claws right up against his neck.

I was just about to slam my claw into his throat but Dedeki went in front of me glaring in my eyes.

He growled, "If you know what's good for you, you'll put those away and get off my sister's mate or were gonna go through some Deja Vu" He said turning into his emerald god form.

I snarled at Dedeki before I let go of Drake.

Drake stood up smirking and before he knew it Sequa walked directly in front of him turned into an angel and slapped him dead in the face.

Everyone was left astonished as he was sent flying straight into the dirt.

She glared at him, "If you don't stop your petty "i'm a strong alpha" nonsense i'll bury you twelve feet in the ground." She growled gritting her teeth.

I reverted back to my normal form astonished, but was still pretty pissed, "thanks for doing that Sequa"

Dedeki was just stunned, His eyes were just wide eyed watching as Drake was completely terrified at his wife's action to him.

She continued, "No problem Echo, Now quit being a jerk to all the male wolves I hang out with. We've been married for six months, and we have two pups do you honestly think i'm leaving you? As much as we've been through together? Quit being so insecure!" She growled turning back to normal.

He stood up holding his swollen jaw, "Y-Yes ma'am…" He said nervously.

Dedeki sighed before his eyes turned an angelic white and he placed a paw on his jaw. Once he did so a silver glowing barrier appeared and his jaw slowly recovered.

He frowned at Drake and me, "Have you wolves lost your god forsaken sense there are pups in the den you all need to cool it." he said frowning at the both of us.

Drake frowned, "I'm not the one trying to beat a man senseless." he growled under his breath looking away.

I rolled my eyes, "Dedeki don't act like you wouldn't get super defensive if someone had said something like that to your mate"

He retaliated, "Maybe so but I yet again wouldn't go attacking defenseless wolves who'd die if i just poked them on the head I mean sure I'd be mad as hell but I wouldn't go instantly for the kill."

"It's called teaching a lesson, it'll be a hell of a lot easier to know not to mess with me in the first place"

Dedeki rolled his eyes, "Yeah but at least i wouldn't make that lesson the FINAL lesson." he said frowning at me again.

"Gah... I wasn't gonna KILL him" I retorted

He gave a dull look, "Damn well could fool me with you about to stick you claw in his throat, I may have gotten my mother's abilities but you and I both know we can't bring back the dead."

I just growled to myself, "I don't have time to get nagged at"

Dedeki got wide eyed, "I'm not nagging but I'm just telling you if you would have killed him I might have done to you what i would've almost done to Delmuha when Hutch was pierced in his chest." He said digging his claws in the dirt

He continued, "I'm still thankful that the diamond revived him...and nearly killed himself trying to." He said licking Hutch's cheek.

I just looked down at the ground speechless.

He looked at everyone including me, "You all should be glad that your mates were and still are alive, I took that for granted my whole life and look what happened to my mate because of it." he said holding Hutch in his arms.

I looked at Flame and seeing he was still asleep. Drake looked at Sequa and her back at him.

We all sighed in Unison, "He's right…" we said looking down and sighing.

The way Dedeki and Hutch were cuddled up the way they were reminded me of Flame so i looked at the ground were he was still fast asleep and smiled, "Flame's been asleep for a while, Hehe time to wake him up." I said before walking over to him trying to shake him softly.

Flame stirred from his sleep seeing the entire group in front of him making him a bit nervous.

"Gah...Oh...H-Hey everyone." He said nervously looking left and right frantically.

I nuzzled his side, "I think I should've woken you up before we got here" I said jokingly

He frowned at me, "You think, now I'm embarrassed, my first job and I'm asleep." He said hiding his face in my ches and blushing.

I moved myself to show my mate's face me and I tried nuzzling him. "I'm sure no one minds"

He frowned looking up a scarlet blush showing on his dark black fur as he looked me in the eye, "You did that on purpose." he said looking at me

"It wasn't on purpose love" I said rubbing my paw along his back

He frowned, "Whatever why all of a sudden you wanna wake me up now right at the job why not during the walk here it's not like i wanted to sleep." He said blushing.

"I just thought you would've preferred it that way, ya know?"

he smiled, 'Damn right I would've." He said before he got wide eyed realizing what he said. "I-I mean y-yes i would've" he said hiding his face in my chest.

"Love just calm down, no one's mad at you" I said trying to calm him down

He just kept his face in my chest digging a little deeper.

Dedeki chuckled, "Well that's Flame for you. He so shy when he messes up something, it reminds me of a pup sometimes" he said laughing a little.

I rubbed his head feeling his soft fur, "Yeah but he's my puppy" I said chuckling as he dug his face a little deeper in my chest. "And a very cute one at that"

Dedeki chuckled, "Alright it's getting late and you two should be heading over to Winston's den with Mom and Dad for the meeting with the alpha's there gonna be here soon and you know how Mom is when you're late.. I'm staying with Hutch because i wanna see my two favorite little trouble makers." He said looking into the cave.

Sequa got wide eyed looking up at the sky, "Oh gosh it is late it's almost night time we need to go now." She said looking at Drake.

Drake nodded, "Come on. Oh and thanks for watching the kids again." he said before they ran off into the forest without another word. 

Dedeki looked at me with a sigh, "Same old rushing couple like always" He said shaking his head chuckling.

Hutch nuzzled Dedeki, "Alright you go on home sweetie I can take care of this by myself." He said licking Dedeki's cheek.

Dedeki frowned and shook his head, "What am i supposed to do?" He whined frowning

Flame nuzzled under my chin getting my attention off of Dedeki and Hutch, "Well that means the same for you since you wanted to go to sleep so badly." I said teasingly.

My ears fell flat, "What?! When I said i wanted to go to sleep I meant with you." I said a whimper escaping my muzzle. 

Flame sighed, "Well I obviously can't have you in the den with me right now it'd make me look unprofessional. If I get a good review i could increase our rations It'd be a benefit for the both of us." He said looking at me sighing.

I whimpered, "But I don't wanna go home by myself come on pwease?" I said giving him my famous puppy dog eyes.

He frowned, "Don't do that." He said looking away.

I smirked before I made my eyes widen I put my ears down to the side and i whimpered slightly.

He frowned, "Stop it." he said putting his paws over his ears.

I smirked before i walked closer keeping my face expression.

He sighed, "Ugh fine…but if things don't turn out good your gonna pay for it." He said frowning at me.

My tail began wagging my tail and my ears perked up with a happy puppy look.

I squatted down down and tilted my head up smiling, "When can we go?" I said chuckling like a puppy.

Flame blushed looking down at me, "W-we can go any time w-we need to uh...l-let's go now." he said blushing even harder.

I smiled and stood up and turned around facing the cave.

I looked at him and smiled before i raised my tail under his chin tickling it slightly.

I smiled, "Well let's go in." i said before we both walked into the into the cave.

Dedeki's Pov

I whimpered, "How come Echo can come and I can't." I said really wanting to go. 

Hutch frowned, "Dedeki how many times do I have to tell you that It's unprofessional to bring along friends on a job." He said looking at me sighing.

I frowned, "But i'm there uncle I should be able to go in and see my niece and nephew." I said smirking Hutch frowned, "Go home." He said turning around tickling my nose with the tip of his tail.

He looked over his shoulder with a seductive look on his face that made me fall into a trance a blush spreading across my face as my eyes half glazed over with a grin on my face.

His chuckle echoed through my head and he spoke, "Why don't you go home and after words...I'll meet you there." he said giving me a wink.

My tongue rolled out of my muzzle and my tail began wagging, "You got it." I said before i turned around and began walking.

30 minutes later

I was just reaching the den when I got wide eyed, "Wait...GOSH DAMN IT!" I frowned seeing how I mindlessly fell for Hutch's seductive trick. But could you blame me i was like a puppet when he did things like that.

I frowned and began walking the long thirty minute walk towards Sequa's den again.

Hutch's Pov

I frowned and whimpered as I was being bit on my tail and my ear, "Come on Uncle Hutch i wanna play." The male pup from behind said

"Zelin do you have to bite my tail." I sighed sitting up with his sister Veronica hanging on to my ear.

These twins can be so troublesome from time to time and It can be a little irritating. Zelin was a male pup with his mother's green eyes and his father's white fur.

Veronica is the same thing except she's female. That's the only reason why I can tell them apart. They act the same they look the same and even smell slightly the same. Veronica chuckled, "Come on let's play, I wanna play." She said kicking her little pup feet. These pups were three months old and full of energy, I don't think I could take it.

I looked over towards Flame who was making out with Echo in the dark part of the den still. I sighed, "You know I can't take care of these pups by myself can't you help a little." I sighed.

Echo parted with Flame and turned his head at me.

He looked to the left of the cave, "Ask Blake too, we're busy." He said before they went back to their little session.

I frowned and rolled my eyes before I looked seeing Blake was lying down sleep. I frowned, "Shouldn't you help?" I said. I didn't get an answer but what I did get was a groan as he rolled over facing the den wall.

"See I told you, you need my help." A voice said at the mouth of the den.

I got wide eyed and looked seeing Dedeki frowning the blush from earlier still showing across my face.

"UNCLE DEDEKI!" The pups yelled before they let me go and ran over towards Dedeki.

"Aww if it isn't my little trouble makers how've ya been." Dedeki said laying down so he could look the two in the eye.

They frowned and looked back into the den, "Nobody wants to play here and we're bored." Zelin groaned.

Dedeki's ears fell to the side, "Aww, tell you what how about you two play with me?" he said his tail wagging slightly.

Both of them smiled there tail wagging excessively, to the point there rump was twisting, "Really?" Veronica said.

Dedeki smiled raising his rump in the air. The pups reacted by doing the same thing and they gave a playful bark before they pounced on top of Dedeki.

Dedeki stood up and began carefully and playfully spinning around in a circle as if he were trying to bite his tail, "Oo I'm gonna getcha." he said looking at the two on his back.

They were laughing as they continued riding on my mate's back.

Suddenly the pups slid down his rump and bit on his tail making him jump up, "Gah oo now i'm gonna get ya for sure." He said turning around and playfully snapping at the pups. 

I chuckled watching them play with Dedeki and him playing with them it was majestic you could say.

I suddenly caught a glimpse of me and Dedeki frolicing in a field of grass with one black silhouette. It was small so I'm guessing it was a pup.

I came back to my senses seeing Dedeki pinned by the chest by the two twins, "Oh you got me." Dedeki chuckled.

Both Zelin and Veronica licked his face simultaneously, "We love you Uncle Dedeki." They said in Unison. He chuckled, "I love you guys too. So what do you wanna play next?"

"That will have to wait." I got wide eyed looking in to the forest seeing Winston, Sequa, Drake, and Eve walking out of the shadows, "Dedeki...we need to talk." Winston said looking at him seriously.

"What's the problem?" he said slowly nudging the pups off of him.

Winston sighed, "We have...a pup issue."

 **AlphaWolf521: Hey guys, so what do you guys think? I got to say it was awesome in my perspective. I've never had so much fun typing with someone else It's awsome, and doubles the quality of the story (As you can see.) Anyways I hope you enjoyed it and if you liked it follow, favorite and leave a review and like i always say. ;)**

 **UNTIL NEXT TIME**

 **EchoProject: So through some miracle I've started writing again. Although I have a couple series planned the execution might take a bit of time. Sooooo don't forget to leave a review, favorite, and follow if you enjoyed and want to see more from us in the future.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AlphaWolf521: Hey guys flying the intro solo at the moment Echo was busy and I had free time so...Here I am ^v^. Oh well He'll be here soon enough to help out with the rest XD. Anyways i hope you enjoy the story.**

 **(Warning LONG STORY sooo Sorry got carried away)**

 **Disclaimer- We don't own any of the Alpha and Omega characters**

 **However we take full ownership of our O/C**

Alpha and Omega Trusted Paws 2: Dolomites Wrath.

Chapter 2: Xenas the abandoned pup

Winston's POV

I sighed, "We have a...pup problem." I said looking at him seriously.

I don't know why but when i said pup he almost immediately got excited.

"A pup?! Really?! Where?! I'd like to see him or her." He said wagging his tail. I frowned, "This is not the type of pup you wanna meet and greet. This pup's in serious trauma and anyone or anything that comes within his range might lose an arm messing with him." I said looking at him seriously.

Hutch walked up, "Is there a problem sir?"

I looked at him, "I need for you two to come with me, we're gonna need your help with this." I said looking at Dedeki.

"Mind teleporting all of us back to our den, it's a good thirty minute walk and time is not on our side." I said sounding impatient.

Dedeki nodded and stomped his paw teleporting me, Eve, Sequa, Drake, himself, and Hutch to our den's mouth.

Almost instantly on arrival we heard Barking and swearing coming from inside.

Dedeki got wide eyed, "Whoa, what's going on?" He said looking at me.

I sighed, "Walk inside and see for yourself." I said pointing into the cave inviting them in.

Dedeki slowly crept in and we followed him as we looked at the back of the cave seeing the same blondish pup Noah and Esu found in the river.

He had blue eyes and his fur was ruffled up and wet i guess from the current of the river.

He glared at us upon entering the cave, "Why can't you understand...LEAVE! ME! ALONE!" He growled.

I frowned, "That little boy is not how you talk to the Alpha of the pack that will be the death of you if you can't respect that." I frowned

He growled, "Why can't you leave me alone. I want to go home! I want to see mom and Dad." He growled.

Dedeki looked at me, "He does have the right to see his parents." He said looking at me then to the pup.

He smiled before he trotted over to the pup, and I got wide eyed, "Dedeki! Don't-" I was too late because when Dedeki got close to him the pup bit down on his arm.

Dedeki and the pup both stood in silence with the pup latched onto Dedeki's arm.

Dedeki looked down at the pup, and Hutch walked up, "Dedeki...don't do it." He said walking up.

Dedeki smiled then laughed, "Aww he's teething." He chuckled leaving everyone astonished.

The pup let go growling and in a defensive stance, "Am not, I'm 6 months old I don't teethe anymore." he growled.

Dedeki smiled, "You know what. You wanna go see your parents?" He smiled.

The pup titled his head and raised an eyebrow, "Why are you helping me after I attacked you?"

Dedeki smiled, "Because I've been in your situation once before when I was a pup. When i felt like i was abandoned by my parents I felt like i was alone in this world with nothing but my brother to depend on, but they came around in the end." He smiled.

The pup looked down, "I see...but can we go home? I wanna see mom and Dad." He said impatiently.

Dedeki had a faint smile on his face, "Sure we can." he said chuckling.

He looked at me I guess asking for permission and I gave a nervous smile, "You can if you can find them." I said looking at them.

Dedek smiled, "You got it." He said as he picked the pup up by the scruff, and began walking out of the den."

But just as he walked passed me I saw a glimpse of anger in his eyes as he walked out of the den.

I got wide eyed and looked at Hutch seeing the same expression on his face i guess because he saw Dedeki's expression.

Sequa and Drake tilted their heads, "What's up?" Drake said looking at the two of us.

"Hutch I can't leave the pack border." I said looking at Hutch.

He nodded, "I know sir, I'm gonna go with him." He said as he dashed out of the den after Dedeki.

I sighed and shook my head, "I'm gonna feel really sorry for the parents of that pup." I said shaking my head as I laid down thinking my day's about to end.

But I opened one eye seeing Drake and Sequa staring at me, I frowned, "Oh that's right...the meeting." I groaned as i stood up and we walked out of the den.

Dedeki's POV

I can't believe how irresponsible this pup's parents are, they should be happy to have pups, they should consider it a blessing because of how hard it is for two male wolves to have pup of their own.

If this pup were mine I'd never leave a pup alone by a river where they could fall. It's too dangerous...unless...they.

Suddenly I heard my name being called and I turned around seeing Hutch running my way, "Are you ok? Winston and I saw the look you gave and thought you might do something drastic." He said looking at me.

I looked down at the now sleep pup with his scruff in my muzzle.

I looked at Hutch, "I'm fine...I'm gonna take this pup to his parents in the morning, I found them long ago, there in a den about 4 miles from the train, that's about 2 miles from here." I said looking up into the sky.

Hutch gave a worried look, "Dedeki we've been mates for almost a year now, I'm pretty sure I can tell when you're lying. What's really on your mind?" He said sitting down.

I sighed, "Ok you caught me red handed, I'm upset because of this pup, you and me would LOVE to have a pup, and the parents to this pup are so careless to him that I bet they haven't noticed there son is gone. I want a pup, no I REALLY want a pup and seeing how this kid's parents did him, made me want to storm over to their den and destroy their whole den with them in it." I said pressing my claws into the dirt.

Hutch looked at me then down, "I understand how you feel Dedeki...it's hard for a couple of males like us to find a pup to call our own since we can't have pups, and seeing how this pup was found almost dead in a stream got me feeling a bit upset, so...why not we just keep him?" He said looking at me and smiling.

I sighed, "As much as i want to just forget completely about this pup's parents and just raise him as our own, He must see his parents...for an emotional reason…" I said looking down at the passed out pup.

I continued, "If we just took him without even checking in with his parents, then we'd be no better than pup-nappers." I said looking down at Hutch.

Hutch sighed, "Ok...tomorrow, No first thing tomorrow we're going to see the parents." Hutch said looking at the pup.

Suddenly the pup nudged a little bit and I saw a faint smile and wag in his tail as if he was awake in our conversation.

I smiled, "I don't see how anyone can just throw away such a cute little pup." I said as I stood up and turned around.

When we got home I saw that Kiyo and Candu were in our den asleep, I guess they were wanting to talk to us but we took too long getting back from Winston's and I guess they fell asleep waiting.

I looked at Hutch and smiled, 'Seems like we've got guests tonight.' I said using telepathy so we wouldn't wake them up.

Hutch chuckled, 'No kidding." He said rolling his eyes.

We tip-toed to our favorite spot of the Den, in the far back there's a small grassy patch that was really soft.

I placed down the pup and laid down next to him where he was leaning against my stomach.

Hutch laid down fidgeting around and wiggling around on my back.

I looked back at him, 'Are you ok?' i tilted my head.

He gave a nervous look of uncomfortableness, 'I'm not used to sleeping without you under me I'm used to you being under me.' He said chuckling.

I rolled my eyes, 'You're such a pup sweaty." I chuckled.

He nuzzled under my chin, "But I'm your puppy." He said licking my cheek.

I smiled, 'Alright we'd better go to bed it's late.' I said laying my head down.

I smiled, 'Night, honey.' I said smiling.

Hutch placed his head next to me, "Night, pooh bear." He said giving me a wink.

I smiled, 'Since when do you call me pooh bear?' I chuckled.

He smirked, "When you started calling me sweetie, and honey." He said chuckling.

I rolled my eyes, "Touché alright, night." I said as I closed my eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.

 _Dreamland_

 _Xenas's POV_

 _I was walking around a from what i recognized a pitch black field. The grass was black the flowers were white, everything looked like a negative spectrum, even sky which was a negative white color._

 _I was cold and shivering that was when I heard chuckling, "What a pathetic little runt. I can't believe you're my son." I got wide eyed and looked up seeing my father. A darker blonde than mine and darker blue eyes._

 _I looked up with puppy eyes, "D-Dad…" I said slowly walking over to him, but it seemed every step I took made me go that much further away._

 _I whimpered and shivered feeling myself get colder, "D-Dad...H-help me." I whispered._

 _Suddenly I felt a warmth from both my sides and i got wide eyed looking seeing a pure white wolf and a small dark grey wolf cuddled around me, "I'm right here son." The white wolf spoke._

 _He peeked an eye open, "Don't you forget that." He said smiling._

 _I got a nuzzle from my right and saw the dark grey wolf smile, "We'll always be here for you." He said before everything went blurry but right at the last second both of them spoke in unison,_

" _What's a family for?" They said jokingly as I was slowly dragged away from my dream to reality._

Xenas POV

I woke up in the middle of the night seeing to wolves sitting at the door of the cave looking up at the sky leaning on each other, "Don't you just like how clear the sky is tonight." The pure white wolf said looking up.

The small dark grey wolf chuckled, "Yeah but you're better to look at." he said nuzzling into his shoulder.

The pure white wolf chuckled, "Aw thanks...You know...Have you ever thought about us having a...pup?" He said looking down. 

The Dark wolf got wide eyed, "A pup? I don't know…" He said looking down.

I got wide eyed recognizing those voices from my recent nightmare, "Those voices…" I said looking at the mouth of the cave.

The two wolves perked their ears up and they turned their heads seeing me standing up looking at them.

I for some reason ran and I tackled into the white furred wolf's chest crying, I don't know why I felt so sad and close to these two...it just felt like I could trust them.

""It was horrible I was so cold and I felt so alone and betrayed...I felt scared…" I said shaking a little.

Suddenly i felt a paw wrap around my head and push me closer to the white wolf. I felt a nuzzle on my cheek and I looked up seeing him smile, "its ok we're here now, no need to be scared." He said licking my cheek.

I felt myself relax and I stopped tearing up and whimpering.

I felt another lick on my cheek and I turned to see the Dark grey wolf smiling looking down at me, "Nothing's gonna hurt you were right here." the Dark grey wolf chuckled.

I felt secure now, like I was in a safe place

Suddenly felt sleepy and i felt my eyes get heavy, "We'll always be here with you." they said in unison as my eyes closed completely and I fell asleep

Flame's POV

I stirred awake from my sleep noticing an absence of space behind me.

"Well I guess he beat me to it this morning. He hasn't done that in a while." I thought to myself.

I got up off the floor and looked around inside our den trying to see if he left me a note or a message.

After searching for a couple minutes I sighed to myself. I sniffed at the ground trying to pick up his scent. The smell was faint so he probably left an hour ago.

"That's weird especially for him, just left without a trace." He had always done something like this but he at least tells me. Then the thought came to me, something has got to be bothering him. But what could it be?

I think it was because of last night and his corrupted form. It's been a long time since I've last seen him get like that, and all so sudden too.

I got up and looked around for any signs of damage but strangely there was none. I wondered why?

I walked out of the den following his scent all the way through a deeply wooded area around the pack's border. When I looked up I saw a dark portal that gave off a humming noise. Found him...

My ears lowered, it would've been nice if he at least told me about this. Then I heard a loud crash coming through the portal.

Without even thinking I jumped through to see a huge coliseum around me with the sky being replaced with dark clouds, with parts in the clouds to reveal a dark blue and purple sky. I was at the upper edge of this arena or whatever trying to figure out what had caused the loud noise.

I felt a loud explosion and saw dust getting kicked up by a shadow. I realized by the figure in the dust that it was Echo.

In this form Echo lacked all moral judgment, only filled with carnal rage. I tried to be stealthy on the climb down to not get noticed by him.

I stood behind a couple of rocks close to the side of the platform. That's when I felt a chill go down my spine when I saw Echo glare in my direction. His cold red glare freezing me in place.

Echo took an offensive position in my direction before making an ear piercing howl.

I held my ears with my paws and winced my eyes at the volume of his echoing howl. It was so loud it would heard over the loud crashes from before.

When he settled he stood up growling, "Get out." He said turning around and growling to himself.

I had frozen in my place, panicking about my situation, I didn't know what to do. I was so scared and he didn't make it better in any way I settled down slightly, "E-Echo…" I spoke out quivering slightly.

He growled, "I told you politely once if you don't get OUT, you'll fucking regret it." He growled.

I got wide eyed and my shaking increase, "Y-You can't...you won't...n-not to me." I said taking a step forward towards him.

He growled, "Don't test me!" He snarled before he leaped at me.

I winced my eyes and flinched thinking he was gonna do it, but I opened my eyes seeing his fangs just mere inches from my muzzle. I backed up slightly but felt a wall against me.

Echo moved up slowly towards me, "You sure I won't?" He chuckled demonically.

I moved my side against the wall, "E-Echo I know that's not you. Fight it." I said looking at him.

He chuckled, "Why you weak little insignificant puh-" He got wide eyed grunting, "S-Shut up." He growled looking to his right.

I tilted my head, "What?" I said confused.

He growled, "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY MATE!" He howled out in anger.

He was growling and snarling at himself shaking about as if he had rabies.

He snarled, "GET OUT OF MY HEEAAADD!" He stomped and howled in place and suddenly a purple aura exploded out of Echo sending a pulse of dust and wind my way.

My head fur was waving in the wind and I stood there speechless looking at Echo growling and huffing his fur turning from pitch black to white.

Suddenly the aura calmed down and he gasped for air before darting his eyes and his head my way." 

He ran over to me looking me up and down, checking every nook and cranny of my body.

He looked at me worried, "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" He said rechecking.

He frowned, "I swear if he hurt you I'll-" I cut him off by looking at him worried, "W-What was that? I've seen your outbursts before but...not like this...you've never threatened to attack me like that." I said worried.

He go wide eyed, "HE DID WHAT!" He yelled rumbling the ground at his voice

I tilted my head, "He? What are you-" He cut me off, "He's gonna die I swear next time i see him I'll rip his ears off..." He growled.

I nuzzled him and he looked at me, I gave a sarcastic look, "Can I talk now?"

He paused,

"Hun, why do you talk as if your corrupted form is some other wolf?" I asked

He stomped a paw on the ground and growled at himself, "There is no way… no way on Earth that the other wolf is like me, not at all" He said shaking his head.

I nuzzled him again but this time he turned away.

I frowned, "Honey It's a part of who you are now you can't brush it off." I said walking over to face him again.

He growled, "You don't understand It's like I have a demon inside of me and its whole purpose is to eradicate, and...I can't control him…" he said looking down.

I sighed, "Then why not ask a certain wolf for some help?" I said cocking an eyebrow.

He smiled, "Thanks, honey, but I don't think you'll be able to help me." he said looking down again.

I frowned, "I'm not talking about me...HEY WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T HELP!" I frowned.

He gave a nervous smile, "I-uh...I meant to say that you can't because well uh…-" He looked left and right frantically, and I looked down, "I feel useless…" I said my ears and tail falling down.

He got wide eyed and nuzzled my cheek constantly, "Don't say that you're the most useful wolf in the world. No one can do a better job than you." he said continuing to nuzzle me.

I sighed, "Anyways I wasn't talking about me. I was talking about Dedeki." I said chuckling a little.

He tilted his head, "Why him?" He said confused

I winked an eye up before I smiled, "Oh yeah it's because of what Kiyo told me about two months ago. Kiyo said when they first got here Dedeki had NO control on his power, but after about a two days of his help Dedeki manage to control his power." I said thinking back to when he told me

Echo got wide eyed, "Wait...so Dedeki's been in my situation.

I shrugged, "I guess so." I said casually.

Echo smiled before he walked behind me and crawled under me, before he hoisted me over his back, "Well what are we waiting for? Let's go see about Dedeki."

He said before Echo smiled and bowed his head and raised it howling in a flat tone.

Suddenly that same dark purple portal opened up and Echo jumped through it and we were back home in front of our den.

Echo looked up at me, "Let's go find him." He said before he trotted off with me still on his back into the forest.

 _In The Time Dimension_

Dolomites' POV

I chuckled, "What interesting wolves, able to open a portal to the dark abyss without sacrifices this is intriguing." I chuckled.

I was in my own dimension watching Echo and Flame from my Radar sphere. I call it a worldwide T.V.

I looked around my dimension seeing as the wonderful rays of different colors fly by in a endless stream. I didn't have a floor so i floated in the endless rift in time.

Suddenly someone appeared on the opposite side of the sphere.

It was a female with red scales and a black belly. She had gleaming ruby eyes and a curvy head.

She also had a curvy more feminine like frame and was a lot more slimmer than me, I recognized who she was then, "Ah Deivia, What brings you here in my humble abode?" I said touching my sphere making it disappear.

She looked at me seriously, "Your assignment has been switched, and your new objective is to capture the Dezetsu and the Minhetsu." She said turning around.

I frowned, "Why do I have to fondle with these lower weak wolves? There just mammals?" I growled not wanting to be bothered with the assignment.

"I am the dragon of space and time, why bother messing with them now? I have all the time in the world." I said sighing.

She looked over her shoulder, "As a member of the guardian of Dark dragons, it is your duty to abide by the rules and orders of our captain therefore that was not a request it was an order." She said before she disappeared.

There was a loud growl that shook my dimension, "Do not fail me like Delmuha." the deeper male voice grumbled.

I frowned, "Yes sir…" I frowned before stretching and cracking my bones.

"Ugh fine...I guess it would be more fun than being here." I sighed before I glared open and a portal opened.

"I guess it' wouldn't hurt to have a 'little' fun." I chuckled to myself before I walked through.

Kiyo's POV

I stirred from my sleep feeling the bright light from the mouth of the cave hit my eye.

I opened my eyes and felt something small under my chest.

I looked down and saw a blonde ball of fur curled up under my chest.

Its side was moving up and down slowly so it was asleep whatever it was. Curious enough I moved my snout down toward it and nuzzled it softly not to scare it but to see what it was.

The ball of fur squeaked when my nose touched it and it groaned like a pup. It fidgeted a little before it stopped and began slowly breathing again indicating it was asleep.

I tilted my head before I was met with a nuzzle on the right side of my cheek. I looked to the side and saw Candu who was smiling and happy for some odd reason.

He chuckled, "Morning honey did you sleep well?" he said cheerfully.

I smiled, "Seems like someone's happy this morning." I said chuckling.

He chuckled, "Why wouldn't I be? The love of my life is here isn't he?" He said nuzzling me again.

I smiled, "Aww, thank you." I said before looking down at the ball of fur.

Candu followed my gaze and his smile grew a little, "Isn't he just cute when he's asleep?" He said looking back at me.

I titled my head, "He?" I said a bit confused.

Candu titled his head, "Don't you remember the pup from last night." He said chuckling

I got wide eyed, "Oh this is that little guy? Aw he was so scared last night." I said looking back down at him.

Candu sat down by my side, "I know he was trembling and crying he must have had a horrible nightmare." He said looking down at the pup who was curled in a ball still.

Suddenly it moved slightly before ears popped out, not long after the pups front paws and his tail uncurled.

His head rose revealing his eyes half-lid. He stretched out and yawned his voice screeching like a pup as he tried to wake up.

He looked up and his eyes still half lid as he smiled, "Thank-you for letting me sleep with you sir." He said drowsy like.

I chuckled, "It's no problem. Are you ok you gave us a little scare last night little fella." I said looking down at him with a comforting smile.

He looked down, "I had a...bad dream…" He said sniffling slightly.

I gave him a reassuring nuzzle, "Aw don't cry everything's alright now." I said looking at him.

He stared at me then at Candu before a look of determination appeared on his face, "I want to see my parents." He said with a sound of determination in his voice.

I looked in the back of the den and saw that Dedeki and Hutch were gone.

I looked down, "We need to go find Dedeki and Hutch first ok?" I said smiling

He nodded, "Ok. Well let's get up and go." He said popping up as if he weren't sleepy in the slightest.

He looked at us, "Well it's early so let's get a move on." he said pupishly as he trotted out of the den

I chuckled and so did Candu before I spoke, "Well that's a pup for you." I said before getting up to stretch and yawn before looking at Candu, "Do you know where Dedeki is?" I said questioningly.

He shook his head, "Nope not a clue." He said looking out of the den.

I sighed, "Well we'd better go before the little guy goes and gets himself lost." I chuckled before we quickly jogged out of the den after our little wonderer.

Hutch's POV

I sighed looking at Dedeki who seemed to be hiding his irritation in his face.

He must have been really mad about how better Xenas acts toward Kiyo and Candu then with us. I couldn't blame him though, because he really wanted a pup.

We were walking in the forest toward Echo's den to see if they wanted to come with us to see Xenas's parents before we left, it was one of Winston's request when we got up this morning.

I looked at him as we continued our walk through the forest, "Dedeki are you gonna be ok?' I said looking at him worried.

He gave and irritated smile, 'I'll be fine, don't worry about me I'll find some way for us to have a pup." He said his eyebrow twitching.

I frowned, "You have a funny way of showing it." I said nuzzling him, "Don't worry about it, you should be happy about being an uncle." I said looking at him.

He gave a dull look, "Even before Xenas I was an Uncle." He said cocking an eyebrow.

I sighed, "I meant to Xenas. You should be happy. Your brother is possibly becoming a father. Isn't it exciting?" I said nuzzling him and trying to change the subject.

He smiled, "Well yeah I guess you're right but what about us? We want to be parents as well." he said looking down.

I stopped and he stopped as well, I frowned, "Look, Dedeki I understand your love for trying to grant my every wish but stop it. If Xenas didn't wants to be with us, then let him go where he can be happy. We can continue looking and eventually we'll find a pup ok?" I said looking at him serious.

He looked down and there was a brief moment of silence for about a good five minutes before he spoke, "You're right...I just wanted the pup so that we could have a family...but It wouldn't have been a true family...it would be more like a set family…and I don't want that...not for us. I want to be a father to a son or daughter that wants to be with us...I want a real family." He said looking at me.

He continued, "We deserve it." He said smiling.

I looked at him, "And that's what I'd like to hear." I said walking over and nuzzling him.

"I love you." I said looking at him.

He smiled, "I love you, too." I said looking at him.

"Hey love birds!" a voice yelled in the distance.

My ears perked up and I turned around seeing two wolves in the distance. One was black, the other white. The black wolf was on top of the white one and they were trotting our way.

When they got to where we could see, we identified them as Echo, and Flame.

Echo looked mostly at Dedeki smiling, "Hey long time no see." He said chuckling.

Flame smiled, "It's been a while."

Dedeki smiled as well, "Just the two wolves we needed to see. Would you-" Echo cut him off, "Yeah, yeah, yeah Now listen we need your help with something. We figured you could help us with it since you've been through it." He said looking at Dedeki.

Dedeki cocked an eyebrow i guess by passing Echo's rude start in this conversation.

Flame got off Echo's back and they both looked at him seriously, "How did you deal with your out of control power?" they said in a determined voice.

I got wide eyed remembering the day when we first started dating and Dedeki had me pinned growling above me.

"Oh yeah...You were like that once upon a time right." I chuckled

Dedeki rubbed the back of his head and chuckled nervously, "I don't see what this is about but the wolf you need is Kiyo, he was the one he taught me how to control my power." He said looking around.

"I think they should be back at their den." He said pointing east from where we were at.

Echo looked at Flame and nodded, "Thanks." They said before Echo re-crawled under Flame and hoisted them off and they left in a rush.

I looked at Dedeki and chuckled, "Well I know THEY'RE not coming." I said sarcastically.

Dedeki chuckled, "Well let's go get Kiyo, Candu, and Xenas so we can go." I said looking at him

He nodded as we turned around and began to walk in the same direction as Echo and Flame did chuckling and conversing about the past.

Candu's POV

I smiled as I leaned on Kiyo's shoulder as we walked with Xenas through towards I guess Dedeki's Den to see if they were home.

Xenas was ahead of us being slightly energetic and playfully trotting around as we kept our pathway towards Dedeki's den.

I looked up at Kiyo and chuckled as I watched Xenas. I whispered in Kiyo's ear, "He's so cute. Especially, since he's so energetic." I chuckled as I watched him trot.

Kiyo chuckled, "I know I'm still wondering who would leave an innocent pup like this near a river."

I shook my head, "It's a damn shame for them, I'm taking this pup from them whether they're willing to let him go or not. They obviously don't care for him." I said keeping my voice lowered so Xenas wouldn't hear.

Kiyo did the unexpected and bit me on my ear making me yelp getting Xenas's attention.

He glared at me and mouthed, "No. Your. Not."

I frowned, "But-" Kiyo placed a paw on my mouth and smiled nervously at Xenas, "Xenas, dear, do you mind giving us a minute?"

Xenas chuckled and playfully song, "Candu's in trouble, Candu's in Trouble." over and over mocking me as he trotted off.

When he was out of earshot he took his paw off my mouth and frowned, "Now look I know you love this pup, but I won't let you just take the pup from his parents."

I frowned, "They left him by a river...A RIVER…and you expect me to just let bygones be bygones?"

He sighed, "Candu it's not that simple, you can't take a pup from a parent you think is unworthy, then you'll look like nothing more than a pup-napper. Is that really how you want to be portrayed? If they don't want to keep the pup then will take him that's fine with me I love him to you know? But if they say they want him, they are HIS parent's and we can't take it any further than that, Ok?" He said trying to speak sense into me.

I sighed and looked down quivering slightly "Fine...It's just...I really love that pup...He just so innocent and so playful It's just tha-" my voice hitched and a tear went down my face.

He licked the tear away and looked me in the eye, "I know, I would love to keep Xenas as our pup to. He's nice, He's respectful once you get to know him, and He's even got tons of energy, that's what i like to see in a pup. But right is right and wrong is wrong. If we just took Xenas away then we'd be no better than Pup-nappers." I repeated.

I sighed, "I know...it's just...Kiyo...I-I...I...I want a family." I said looking at him.

He chuckled, "You already have one remember? Me? Dedeki...Hutch?...Echo? Ring a bell?" He said sarcastically.

I frowned, "You know what I meant." I said frowning

He chuckled, "Then do what a parent does and be patient." He smiled quickly giving me a peck on my lips before walking in the Direction of Xenas.

I sighed, "I guess he's right." I said before I turned around and followed Kiyo. Maybe I'm rushing things a little too quickly

Xenas's POV

I was so energetic today for some odd reason. I didn't even care at the moment I was just wanting to play soo much. That's when I heard my name being called, "Xenas!" the voice called cheerfully.

I smiled already recognizing the voice, "Kiyo." i said turning around to prove my prediction correct.

He looked down at me smiling, "Are you ready to go see mommy and Daddy?" He chuckled.

I nodded, "Yeah let's go!." I said not exactly feeling happy about going home. I really liked these two wolves.

Although they did weird stuff to each other like kiss each other and stuff that a male would do to a female. I didn't even care about that, they were so nice to me and it got me to thinking why are they so nice to me?

I pushed these question to the back of my head when I heard some leaves cracking in the forest to the west maybe 1 yard away.

"Hey Kiyo." A light unfamiliar voice spoke out.

Kiyo looked up and I turned around to see a gasping White wolf with red markings over his body and a golden bracelet. There also was a slightly small in stature black wolf on his back. He looked down at me his red ruby eyes widening at my sight.

He jumped off the white wolf's back and walked over to me and crouched down.

"Aww what a cute little pup? What's your name sweety?" He said pupishly.

I frowned, "My name is Xenas and I'm not cute. I'm cool." I said sitting down and slightly flexing off my muscles.

He winced his eyes and began mini stomping his paws in excitement, "Aww that was soo cute."

I frowned a blush becoming more evident on my face, "I am not."

The white wolf walked in front of the black wolf, "Honey now is not the time for your pup spazing." He chuckled

The black wolf chuckled and nuzzled my cheek making me blush even harder, "Now getting back to business." The white wolf said diverting his attention to Kiyo.

Kiyo looked at the white wolf and tiled his head, "What's up?" He said sitting down. Candu sat by Kiyo side

The white wolf sat down along with the black wolf before they both sighed, "We need...your help."

 **AlphaWolf52: I am SO sorry I didn't mean to make this story that long. I got lost into the story and kinda heh gone over board. Anyways If you haven't read my Bio I said that I willing to add in O/Cs two three of my stories, "Family affairs or Kekkaishi Fallen Tears." I'm still accepting them if you answer questions coinciding with the fanfic you want so far no one has p.m me any answers so the offer is still available including an O/C placement into this story. Anyways I winged this story mostly alone unfortunatly I'm winging the ending alone Echo's been busy with school work lately soo I can't blame him. So until then**

 **See ya later guys! (New ending now ^v^)**


End file.
